


(you swoon. just a little.)

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You find your eyes, your thoughts, your heart, they're all following your classmate Eren Yeager.(in stylistic lower case.)





	(you swoon. just a little.)

eren, at the first, fleeting glance, is plain though his eyes are striking, the wolf grey of his eyes standing out. it’s unusual against the dark, earth-brown mop of his hair, like life splashed into concrete, reflecting more light than it seems it should. it doesn’t seem right.

this observation is soon forgotten, tucked into storage for later, for more aimless and private musings.

 

it’s when you don’t notice, when he’s blended seamlessly into the group, he’s so very normal. like the background character, the oft-mentioned best friend of the protagonist. he’s not always there, and is not very important to others. he’s friendly, babbles at length about stuff on tv, knows just about anyone, is updated on daily news, liked enough for gossip to reach his ears. he’s a hard worker, short-tempered at times, and tries his best to learn, to understand, tries to help. a good friend and classmate.

it’s when you don’t notice, you don’t take on his will, easily missed in group study sessions, quickly quelled by armin and mikasa, burnt out in exhaustion from frequent road trips. you ignore the flicker of flame and spark and blind yourself with the exciting and the mundane.

you make the mistake of noticing.

you make the mistake of noticing when he’s making exaggerated motions, in front of a giggling armin and a smiling mikasa, about something or another. it could have been about how silly the latest trends were to the girl who pushed past him with an elbow and a secretive wink last week. you start listening, tuning out noise, curious.

“...and he flipped out! “ the trio chuckle, before eren’s voice lowers, almost conspiratory, as his eyes gleam, “I saw the travelogues.”

eren looks as if he’s talking about some game, a hidden map, unimportant and fleeting, as armin and mikasa casually perk up in interest. “We’re this close, guys. We’ll get to that bastard,” he bites out, hunger in his breath, “and we’ll take over his land.” 

the gravel-grey orbs hold a vibrant intensity that you’re almost afraid of, and it completes the strange, off, Eren Jaeger, who looks too serious for all his friendliness, for his random, bloodthirsty mumbling in the arcade, for his rare, hypnotising spiels about the skies, the sea, the world. eren jaeger comes alive and he is terrifying as he is alluring in his zeal and the ferocity in his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 02.05.2016 A little OOC for Eren but I'm letting go. Not going to try to change it any more.


End file.
